Talk:Jonathan Frakes
Inaccuracy This article text needs complete fact-checking, as either due to misinformation or deliberate vandalism, inaccuracies were placed into this article. I have removed one such line that incorrectly stated that Frakes directed "Datalore" -- Captain MKB 18:19, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Deleted article due to copyright violation Just for clarity, what website has this text been copied from? -- Captain MKB 19:24, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like it's been lifted from his IMDB bio. --Savar 20:21, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow touchy touchy, A sentence here, a sentence there, and not taking from some wikipedia site, and the source is referenced. Of course i could just say it was a filler for Frakes bio on here at least until i shift a word here or there... But i dont see him making a big deal of it or IMDB making a big deal of it. So im gonna consider it all good. Admiral Yates 21:21, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :OK, since you aren't the original writer, I've deleted the article. Feel free to take a crack at doing your own writing next time, and please, stop copying. -- Captain MKB 21:26, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Satisfied? Admiral Yates 22:01, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'll be satisfied when you stop thinking it is all right to copy from other websites and then act like the rest of this community is "touchy touchy" because you've chosen to ignore all the rules. -- Captain MKB 22:29, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :: LOL then your never gonna be satisfied then. Do you act like this to all the noobs? -- Admiral Yates 22:34, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Since he's an admin and part of his job is to help people understand the rules... yeah, pretty much.--Long Live the United Earth 22:43, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well i am following the Rules. True i shot my mouth off, but that was not cause to go and deleting a page just cause of that. lol and Frakes bio on imdb in no way shape or form resembled what i tossed down here. Just figured i should clear that up now. TO be honest it feels like im getting picked on. Anyways, chat laters. If you wish to chat with me on msn, feel free to add me, political12009@live.com or facebook: Jesse Poland, the one with the Communist Eye. just so you all know im not some random dude trying to mess crap up for this wikia -- Admiral Yates 22:48, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, the rules were broken, that was the reason the page was deleted. ::Knowing that you stated intentions to continue breaking our rule against copying, I tried a search of the net based on a few sentences on the page, I found that there were other websites you had copied the info from. In short, you broke the rules. You copied sentences from another website. You did break the rules. The page was deleted because it was against the rules for you to have copied it from somewhere else. Am I getting through? -- Captain MKB 22:59, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::What sentences and what pages please and thank you. I need some type of reference to go by, at least multiple sources to ensure that i am not copying direct sentences from those pages when i my self type them out. -- Admiral Yates 23:09, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: And i know i am not being unreasonable in that request -- Admiral Yates 23:12, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I found that parts of the text were identical to passages found on http://apps.facebook.com/flixster/actors/jonathan-frakes and http://xoteria.com/STARTREK.html , and as you can see above another user identified parts of the text from IMDb with a link provided. ::So, you can consider this your warning. Despite the fact that you think copying is 'no big deal', we'll continue to monitor you and will remove your editing priveliges if you choose to think that any of our other rules are 'no big deal' - Captain MKB 23:17, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: Wow, Amazing, The birthdate was right on the money to what i set it to. In the very same format as well. OMG i can not believe you deleted it based on the birth date. -- Admiral Yates 23:33, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope, that's not why. Im talking about whole sentences copied word for word, such as "Jonathan went to an audition for a new television series at the urging of his soon-to-be wife and her family." I don't believe any coincidence is involved and your continued denial indicates you're really not taking this seriously. -- Captain MKB 02:52, March 25, 2010 (UTC)